


5 Times Eggsy was Totally Oblivious, and 1 Time He Wasn’t

by heyitslee



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Oblivious Eggsy Unwin, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitslee/pseuds/heyitslee
Summary: For all that Eggsy is completely gone on his two mentors, when faced with their advances, he's a lot less observant than a Kingsman agent should be. Eventually, though, he realises just what is going on.(Warning: the violence is pretty much only mentioned, plus a tiny bit of very mild gore. Certainly nothing worse than anything in the film.)





	5 Times Eggsy was Totally Oblivious, and 1 Time He Wasn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biacnaib](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biacnaib/gifts).



> I don't know a lot about guns or bulletproof glass, but if Kingsman can get away with amnesia darts then I can get away with how Harry survived. Who knows, maybe I'll change it once the new movie comes out!  
> I also kinda changed the timing of events a bit, and only parts 1, 2 and 3 are set in the movie.  
> Also many thanks to the lovely Pemberley_Press who beta'd this for me!

1.

Eggsy took a deep breath before leaving the changing room. Putting on the suit had cemented this reality for him; yes, he was really a Kingsman. He was really about to save the world from an evil madman. He really had a crush on two men that were equally out of his league.

Maybe that last one wasn't quite cemented yet. 

As he stepped out, Merlin looked up from his clipboard. He gave Eggsy a full once-over, one that made him shuffle slightly in his place. Seeming to be satisfied with his inspection, Merlin beckoned him down the corridor without another word.

They reached the infirmary where Harry was still recovering. Eggsy still couldn't quite believe how Harry had survived. He knew the guy was a tough bastard and that the tech they had at Kingsman could do things he’d never thought possible, but up until then, he was pretty sure no amount of tech or training could save someone from being shot in the head.

The glasses were bulletproof, Merlin had explained, once Eggsy’s ‘meeting’ with Arthur was over and Merlin had decided to put Eggsy out of his misery and tell him that Harry was, in fact, not dead. Eggsy supposed he should have expected that - hardly anything Kingsman supplied wasn’t bulletproof. The bullet itself, Merlin had said, had been slowed down massively by Harry’s glasses and therefore had stopped in Harry’s eye before going any further. 

Eggsy shook the thought out of his head, replacing it with a quiet mantra of “he’s alive, he’s alive,” as he walked into the infirmary after Merlin. Harry looked up at the sound of footsteps and the eye that wasn’t covered in gauze widened in shock. Harry blinked several times and stared as Eggsy sat down on his right side. He fidgeted under Harry’s gaze until he finally got the nerve to break the silence.

“How long do the docs say you have to stay?” he asked. Harry gave him a small smile.

“It shouldn’t be long. It’ll be however long they say, minus a few days,” he replied, his voice just slightly slurred from the undoubtedly hefty amount of painkillers there was in his system. The silence settled back over them, unsaid words hanging in the air. Eggsy took a deep breath.

“You scared me, Harry,” he confessed, looking down at his hands.

“Technically Eggsy, Merlin scared you. He’s the one that didn’t tell you straight away,” Harry said, nodding towards the man. Eggsy huffed out a small laugh as Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Nevertheless, I shall try not to. Just as you should,” Harry finished. Finding a sudden lump in his throat, Eggsy simply nodded and slowly got up from his seat. Merlin headed to the door, but Eggsy only made a few steps before turning back.

“Thanks for the suit, Harry.” There was a pause that felt like it lasted a lifetime.

“You look good in it. Now, stop worrying about me and go save the world.” Eggsy resolutely ignoring the indescribable feeling building up in his chest as he left the infirmary.

 

2.

As Merlin moved the picture and the wall opened up in front of him, Eggsy didn’t even need to think before grabbing the umbrella. He was basically standing in for Harry, after all. That thought still made him stomach churn. He had so much to live up to. 

He focused on the - daunting, terrifying - task at hand. As he went to pass Merlin, the man laid a hand on his shoulder, halting him. For a brief moment, Eggsy wanted him to take his place; to tell him that he could sit in the plane while he sorted it out. But he couldn’t think like that anymore. Plus, he would rather like getting revenge on Valentine in person for shooting Harry. He looked up to Merlin, who was staring back at him with something he couldn’t quite place.

“Eggsy, listen,” the man started.

“It’s going to be a hell of a lot tougher out there than anything you’ve ever done before. But you can do it; just remember your training. You’ve got a handsome face and neither of us wants it ruined, so you better remember to use that umbrella.” There was that indescribable feeling again. Eggsy brushed it off just the same. Merlin probably said that kind of thing all the time, it didn’t mean anything.

“Now get out there,” Merlin said, as he moved out of the way. Eggsy nodded and walked past him, steeling himself before stepping off the plane.

 

3.

Valentine was defeated. The prisoners were let out. The world was saved. 

Eggsy, exhausted and aching, somehow found the energy to jog back to the hangar and onto the plane. In the cabin was, of course, Merlin waiting for him. As their gazes locked, the two did nothing but stare for a moment that seemed to last forever. Then, Merlin moved forward and wrapped his arms around Eggsy, bringing him in for a tight hug. Eggsy could have sworn he heard him whisper something very similar to “thank fuck” under his breath.

“Congratulations on a successful first mission, Galahad,” Merlin said as he eventually let go. He beckoned Eggsy along with him as he walked to the cockpit and gestured for him to sit in the co-pilot seat. Eggsy half-expected him to teach him about piloting, but the two were left in silence. The only thing to show that Merlin even acknowledged Eggsy’s presence was the occasional nervous glance he sent Eggsy’s way as if he needed to keep checking that Eggsy was there.

He decided to take the time to let himself relax, let the adrenaline still coursing through his body slowly fade out, and concentrate on the stunning scenery around him. He was genuinely appreciating it now that mass genocide wasn’t a few minutes away. 

When they finally landed, Eggsy had only gotten a few steps off the plane when Merlin held his arm in a vice-like grip and all but dragged him to the infirmary. He only let go when Eggsy was sat on one of the beds.

“Stay there while I find someone to check over you,” he ordered and stalked off, leaving Eggsy alone. Well, not quite alone. Eggsy looked over at Harry in the bed next to him. Harry smiled as he met his eyes and lifted his hand to beckon Eggsy over.

Once Eggsy was within reach, Harry lifted his arms up and gave Eggsy his second hug in the space of only a few hours. Eggsy felt his hair ruffle as Harry breathed a sigh into his shoulder. Letting himself be hugged was a strange new feeling - he’d gotten hugs from his mum over the years, but none were like this. He decided he might as well get what attention from Harry he could.

He only broke away when he heard two sets of footsteps enter the room. He turned around to see Merlin standing with a woman he presumed to be the doctor, giving Harry a meaningful look over Eggsy’s shoulder. What that meaning was, Eggsy just couldn’t seem to place.

 

4.

It was a normal mission; just tail the target. Eggsy had tried not to show his excitement when Merlin paired him with Harry, but then again, he was paired with Merlin or Harry more often than not. Certainly more often than Roxy was paired with anyone, but that was because she had proven countless times that she could handle herself perfectly fine. He suspected the fact that he wasn’t exactly the typical Kingsman agent played a part in it as well.

He brought his mind back to the task at hand. He really needed to stop having internal monologues whilst on missions just because he overthought everything that involved the man currently walking beside him and the man keeping an eye on them. As if on cue, Merlin’s voice crackled in his ear.

“You’ve been noticed, but not by your target. Female, about 5’9”, medium build, blonde. She’s starting to tail you. Find a way to put her off.” Harry tensed and looked around him. Seemingly spotting what he was looking for, he grabbed Eggsy’s hand and pulled him into an alleyway on their right. Before Eggsy knew it, his back was pushed flush against the wall, Harry’s arms were either side of him and his lips were on Eggsy’s. He brought his hands up to rest Harry’s shoulders as he kissed back, his eyes fluttering shut. All thoughts of their mission flew out of his head, every thought in his mind centred on the warmth from Harry’s body and the soft touch of his hand as it moved to cradle Eggsy’s cheek. Nothing Eggsy had dreamed or imagined lived up to the real thing of being kissed by Harry Hart. There was only one thing - person, rather - that was missing.

All too soon, Harry pulled back, breathing heavily. He simply stared at Eggsy with a glint in his eye for a moment until he reached down and took hold of his hand gently.

“To keep up the cover,” Harry explained, and all Eggsy could bring himself to do was nod and let himself be pulled along, trying valiantly to slow down his racing heartbeat.

Later, once the target’s hideout had been found and they had returned to headquarters, Harry walked with an unexplainable smug air around him, one that made Merlin narrow his eyes at them as he passed.

 

5.

At the end of a busy day, Eggsy walked swiftly down the corridor and to the exit, home and a warm relaxing bath the only things on his mind. He nodded as he passed Merlin, only to stop his tracks when the man called out for him to wait. Eggsy turned around as Merlin caught up to him.

“Eggsy, have you got anything planned tonight?” he asked. Eggsy sighed internally, knowing Merlin was probably going to keep him behind to be a guinea pig for some new tech, something that Eggsy had learned could either be awesome or awful.

“No, I’m free,” he replied, trying to keep the reluctance out of his voice. He silently mourned the loss of his bath.

“Do you want to come to dinner with Harry and me?” Well, that was not what Eggsy was expecting. Ecstatic sirens started going off in his head and Eggsy fought past them to respond.

“Yeah, sure,” he said, trying his best to keep his voice calm and giving Merlin what he hoped was an effortless smile. Merlin returned the smile.

“Then I’ll send you the details once I’m finished up here. I’ll see you later,” Merlin said, gesturing towards the door. Eggsy turned and carried on, his head reeling with questions.

Was it just a casual dinner? Did Harry and Merlin just want to just spend time with him? (His heart did a flip at that though, so he pushed it away.) Or was there big news they had to tell him? If so, why not just tell him then and there? Why invite him to a dinner? Was it bad news? Was he being kicked out of Kingsman?

The questions ran around his head for the entire car ride home.

Much later, in his bedroom, he checked the text Merlin sent for what feels like the billionth time. The dinner was at 7 o’clock, which thankfully gave him time for the bath he had looked forward to. Any calm it was supposed to give him, however, was lost as soon as he opened his wardrobe and realised with horror that he had devolved into a teenager. He just couldn’t decide what to wear.

Staring hopelessly at his clothes, he briefly considered ringing Roxy, but immediately decided she wouldn’t be any help, on account of how hard she’d probably be laughing.

“I should probably just go for a normal black and white suit, shouldn’t I?” he asked JB. The dog looked up at him, clueless. Eggsy was slightly jealous of him. JB didn’t ever worry about what to wear. He didn’t need to wear anything but a collar.

“It’s probably the most appropriate,” he carried on, “I don’t want to look like I’ve put in too much effort, you know? It’s not like it’s a date or anything. Wait. Fuck.” Eggsy almost gasped in realisation. 

 

+1

“It IS a date!”

It suddenly all made sense; the looks he caught them giving him when they thought he wasn’t looking, the occasional hand on the shoulder that lasted a little longer than usual, the hugs after dangerous missions that squeezed a smidge too tight.

A grin spread across Eggsy’s face as he changed into his suit, grabbed his phone and wallet and giddily checked the time. It was 6:34 pm and he’d worked out that the car journey to the restaurant would take about 15 minutes. 

He could only take 5 minutes of waiting before he took his keys and left, heart in his throat.

As he arrived at the restaurant, he spotted Merlin and Harry. He sat down at their table with a quick greeting. His nerves were back with a vengeance and he clasped his hands together to stop them trembling.

“Glad you could make it,” Merlin said, smiling warmly.

“Glad I got here in time,” Eggsy replied, knowing full well that he was early.

A waitress approached their table and they ordered their meals. Harry asked Eggsy how his mum was doing and from then on, he settled into the conversation. It was just as usual, Eggsy reminded himself. It was just the three of them talking. Nothing to be worried about.

That was until Harry spoke up.

“Eggsy, Merlin and I are in a relationship and we would like to know if you would join us.”

Eggsy slowly put down his forkful of Kiev, his jaw almost dropping in shock. Harry and Merlin looked at him with a mixture of expectation and apprehension. Eventually, Eggsy gathered his wits. 

“Yes, of course!” he replied.

Harry and Merlin broke into smiles and before they knew it, the three found themselves laughing, drawing the attention of a few of the restaurant's other patrons.

When Eggsy got home that night, both his cheeks were still tingling from the kisses planted on them.

 


End file.
